


God's gonna cut you down

by Fuuma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Italiano | Italian, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Rating: NC17, Sexual Content, Wingfic, Wings
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'ultimo sigillo è stato spezzato e Lucifer calca la terra degli uomini, portando con sé l'Apocalisse.<br/>C'è una battaglia a cui prepararsi e un'intera razza da spazzare via dal mondo, ma prima... <i>prima viene la famiglia</i>. E quello che Lucifer ha in serbo per la famiglia, è semplice, quasi poetico.<br/>Si lecca le labbra, assaporando il momento in cui metterà le mani sui suoi fratelli, pronto a farli cadere uno dopo l'altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's gonna cut you down

**Author's Note:**

> **Angeli.** La mia concezione della gerarchia angelica, degli angeli e del paradiso deriva da un miscuglio confuso di conoscenze: vaghi ricordi di catechismo, supernatural, angel sanctuary, wikipedia e, la più importante: "quel che cazzo mi pare". A questo aggiungiamoci anche un botto di headcanon che si sono solidificati mano a mano che proseguivo con la visione del telefilm (per ora bloccata alla season 6, quindi NO SPOILER).  
>  Spiegato in parole povere il Paradiso, per me, è diviso in gerarchie ed appare così:  
> Prima Gerarchia: Serafini, Cherubini, Troni  
> Seconda Gerarchia: Dominazioni, Virtù, Potestà  
> Terza Gerarchia: Principati, Arcangeli, Angeli  
> Ogni Arcangelo è a capo di uno dei cori angelici, hanno più di due ali e simboleggiano un elemento, nello specifico: Michael (fuoco) - Potestà; Gabriel (acqua) - Angeli; Raphael (vento) - Virtù;  
> Castiel è un Serafino (e chi se ne frega che doveva diventarlo solo dopo essere stato ucciso da Lucifer), è anche l'angelo del giovedì e la sua stagione è l'autunno.

**GOD'S GONNA CUT YOU DOWN  
** _{ What's done in the dark, Will be brought to the light }_

 

Go and tell that long tongue liar,  
Go and tell that midnight rider,  
Tell the rambiler, the gambler, the back biter,  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
 **[Jonny Cash ~ God's gonna cut you down]**

 

**#01. The first cigarette**  
Il primo respiro in un corpo umano, che bruciava della sua Grazia corrotta, era stato come la prima boccata di fumo: il tabacco iniziava a riempire i polmoni, corrodendo poco alla volta le vie respiratorie e la dipendenza si faceva strada tra i nervi, verso il cervello ed il cuore, in cui la presenza di Nick diventava sempre più debole, battito dopo battito.  
«Non preoccuparti, Nick, da qui in poi ci penso io.» sussurrò al proprio corpo. Posò una mano al petto, battendolo piano, con l'affetto di un padre e la stessa benevolenza negli occhi. _Oh, aveva imparato bene, lui, sapeva qual era il tasto migliore da premere nel pianoforte scordato chiamato essere umano._ «Dormi ora, non è più necessario che tu rimanga.»  
Chiuse gli occhi.

L'anima di Nick si ridusse ad una frase rivolta ad una figlia morta da tempo _{ perdonami }_ e bruciò, annientata completamente dalla presenza dell'Angelo, il Primo ribelle, il primo caduto ed il primo che avrebbe mosso guerra contro Dio e tutto quello che aveva creato.

_E tutto sarebbe tornato come sarebbe dovuto sempre essere._  
Riaprì gli occhi inspirando a pieni polmoni. La propria energia scorreva violenta nelle vene, troppo grande per essere contenuta a lungo da quel misero corpicino, troppo _perfetta_ per trovarsi imbrigliata in una casa che puzzava di umano, con il latrato dei cani in lontananza, l'allarme delle auto nel viale che la sua _venuta_ aveva fatto scattare e qualcosa che squillava lì vicino.

«Mhm?»  
Studiò il rettangolo di plastica dura abbandonato tra le coperte del letto, leggendo il nome maschile sul display. Quindi, era così che erano fatti i cellulari: piccoli e fastidiosi.  
Sospirò.  
«Inizio a rimpiangere le urla dei dannati.»  
Lo prese in mano, stritolandolo tra le dita, mentre si dirigeva alla finestra, affacciandosi per guardare il cielo di un grigio piombo senza stelle e senza luna, colorato dalla fitta oscurità che dava al _Rinato_ il proprio benvenuto, nascondendo tutto il resto.

Sorrise, scuotendo il capo.  
«Michael, Michael. Credi che serva così poco per nasconderla a me?» mormorò e la sua voce scivolò tra le ali del vento, raccolta dalle Potestà che Michael aveva messo a guardia dei Cieli «Non dimenticare che quella è stata anche casa mia e ho tutte le intenzioni di ritornare.»  
Lasciò cadere il cellulare; quando toccò terra, non era rimasto nulla se non un ammasso di plastica rotta e circuiti bruciati.  
Avrebbe annientato allo stesso modo chiunque gli si fosse parato davanti.  
«Ma prima,» si disse «la famiglia.»

 

Quando le Potestà diedero l'allarme, il caos che troppo spesso regnava nel Paradiso, si fece silenzio e l'aria calda vibrò di un terrore muto che si era insinuato nella Grazia di ogni angelo, avvertendoli che la Guerra sarebbe stata vicina. _L'Apocalisse era cominciato._

Dai cancelli chiusi del Regno, Castiel riuscì a percepire il silenzio cupo e vuoto esploso ovunque nei cieli; per lunghi attimi aveva soffocato anche i suoi pensieri e il suo pentimento, dimenticando di essersi presentato nella speranza di poter chiedere udienza al Principe degli Arcangeli e pregarlo di restituirgli il suo posto tra i Serafini.

Si fece indietro, tornando nell'oscurità roboante della coltre di nuvole temporalesche che Michael e Raphael avevano spinto sul cielo degli umani, affinché Lucifer continuasse a non poterlo vedere, così vicino eppure, ancora così lontano da casa.

_E noi, invece, che cosa siamo, Castiel?_

La voce si fece largo nella sua testa giungendo dal _basso_ , una voce conosciuta come fosse stata la propria, ma allo stesso tempo troppo differente, troppo giovane e troppo _umana_.

«Non è la stessa cosa.» mormorò in enochiano, attento a non farsi udire dagli angeli a guardia dei Cancelli. Non sarebbe sopravvissuto ancora, non ora che Lucifer era stato liberato e lui aveva quasi mandato a puttane secoli di preparazione, secoli di attesa, in cui dall'alto avevano manovrato i Campbell e i Winchester solo per unirli e far nascere i due tramiti perfetti.

I due figli dell'Apocalisse.

La voce nella sua testa si riempì di rabbia, riuscì a sentire anche il rumore dei polsi lacerati dal cuoio e i tacchi delle scarpe che sbattevano in terra, cercando un appoggio nel tentativo di liberarsi.

_Stronzate._ Gli urlò la voce. _Tu hai esiliato me da casa e Loro hanno esiliato te._

Sospirò, lasciandosi cadere, come una stella che non trova più il proprio posto nel Cielo. Poco prima di trasformarsi in una cometa infuocata che attraversava l'atmosfera celeste, si teletrasportò, comparendo nella stanza della baita in cui Jimmy Novak, urlava contro di lui, sapendo di poter essere udito.

«Se ti fa stare bene, puoi continuare ad odiarmi.» commentò Castiel, inginocchiandosi ai piedi del tramite. Lo aveva legato alle gambe di un letto sgangherato, imprigionandogli i polsi con la cintura dei pantaloni, per evitare che facesse qualche stronzata, come tornare dalla sua famiglia, salutarli un'ultima volta o quel genere di atti disperati che gli umani tendono a fare.

«Fanculo Cass, come se riuscissi a permettermi almeno quello.» gli ringhiò Jimmy, guardandone la luce senza che i propri occhi bruciassero.

«Questo perché non mi piace quando sei in collera con me.»

L'angelo gli sorrise, nel modo bizzarro in cui un essere fatto di luce, calore e Grazia avrebbe potuto sorridere. Posò una mano alla sua guancia, in una carezza leggera, che sembrò durare un'eternità, finché non riuscì a toccare le corde della sua anima, pizzicandole una ad una e la schiena di Jimmy si inarcò, mentre un gemito basso si fece largo tra le pareti della baita in cui avevano trovato rifugio.

Scivolò dentro di lui, unendosi al suo corpo e circondandolo nell'abbraccio soffocante della propria presenza, bollente.

Quando i polsi si liberarono della cintura, rompendola con la sola forza fisica, le mani che iniziarono a sbottonare i pantaloni non appartenevano più soltanto all'umano.

_Smettila, Cass, falla finita!_

Jimmy era tornato ad essere una voce nel retro della sua testa, escluso dalla sala pilotaggio del proprio corpo di cui ancora, tuttavia, riusciva a sentire ogni sensazione, così come sentiva le dita di Castiel insinuarsi nei boxer per stringere il proprio membro e iniziare a muoversi in un ritmico su e giù, che alimentò i suoi gemiti.

«Perché? Credevo che questo fosse sempre stato un metodo efficace per farti smettere di odiarmi.»

_Ma ti senti quando… aha… parli?_

«Sì.»

Il respiro di Castiel si era fatto pesante e le dita si muovevano più veloci lungo l'erezione, sentendo l'asta gonfiarsi e pulsare, farsi più calda e il corpo tendere ogni muscolo.

_Dio…_

«Preferirei che lo lasciassi fuori dalle nostre discussioni, Jimmy.» modellò la propria Grazia, per concentrarla all'altezza della spalla, torturando la pelle coperta ancora dalla camicia e il tramite sentì il morso di denti che iniziarono a stuzzicarne il collo.

_Cass… Cass…_

La rabbia che aveva riempito le parole dell'umano era stata sostituta da sospiri pesanti, dall'incurvarsi della sua schiena e dalla nuca gettata indietro. La voce si mescolò a quella di Castiel, in un gemito arrochito e più forte degli altri, venne, bagnando la mano del proprio seme.

 

«Castiel si è fatto grande e ora si dà anche al self service.»

Aveva finito da poco di ripulirsi, spingendo l'anima di Jimmy verso il fondo, in quel buco vuoto dentro di sé che aveva riservato apposta per lui, circondato dal silenzio, perché potesse _dormire_ senza bruciare o interferire nella vita dell'Angelo.

Quando il battito d'ali giunse al suo udito e l'odore zuccherino di un lecca-lecca solleticò il suo olfatto, Gabriel era già comparso, seduto sul davanzale dell'unica finestra.

L'Arcangelo vagava con gli occhi sul corpo del tramite dell'ex-Serafino, un'espressione maliziosa depositata sui fondali dorati dei suoi occhi e troppi pensieri che avevano cominciato a corromperne l'antica purezza dall'alba dei tempi. Era stato il primo ad andarsene, a trovarsi un tramite  e vivere per se stesso e da allora aveva si era crogiolato nei due peccati umani che da sempre lo avevano allettato, gola e lussuria.

«Gabriel.» per quanto fosse stupido, da parte sua, credere di poter avere qualche possibilità contro un Arcangelo, Castiel richiamò a sé la propria spada angelica «Che cosa ci fai qui?»

L'occhiata che l'altro diede alla lama, fu priva di interesse.

Esistevano pochi angeli, tra i Cori che servivano suo Padre e quelli caduti insieme a Lucifer, in grado di fronteggiarlo. Castiel non era uno di loro.

«Insieme ai filmetti porno che ti tengono compagnia nelle notti fredde, in 'sta baia deprimente, dovresti noleggiare qualche video sul bon-ton, fratellino. Non mi offri neppure una tazza di tea? Dei biscotti?»

Castiel mantenne la posizione di difesa, la spada sollevata.

L'Arcangelo scrollò le spalle, balzando con eleganza giù dal davanzale. Le suole degli scarponi premevano sul legno del vecchio pavimento, senza provocare alcun suono, gli si fermò di fronte, poggiò l'indice e il medio sulla punta della spada angelica e fece forza per abbassarla.

«Poi non chiederti perché hai pochi amici, eh.»

«Ti ha mandato Michael?»

_«Please._ Se Michael sapesse che sono qui, manderebbe l'intero Paradiso a prendermi.» nella pausa che si concesse, la lingua guizzò più volte sul lecca-lecca, in movimenti ambigui, che Castiel definì provocanti «E ad uccidere te. Sei diventato un vero ribelle, eh, Cass? Ed io che pensavo che non avessi imparato niente dei miei insegnamenti, invece guardati qui: hai quasi mandato a puttane il disegno di Mika, ti masturbi come non ci fosse un domani e ti nascondi in– siamo nel Vermont?»

«Ohio.»

«Pure peggio.»

«Sei qui solo per prenderti gioco di me?»

Gabriel rise e la mano che aveva abbassato la spada, picchiettò ora la spalla dell'Angelo, in un gesto cameratesco.

«È colpa tua, fratellino, perché sei sempre stato una preda facile e quando ti arrabbi fai quel broncetto adorabil– ah, eccolo, proprio quello!» gli strizzò una guancia e Castiel dovette impegnarsi per non cercare di affondare la lama nel petto del suo tramite, limitandosi a scuotere la testa e allontanarsi dall'Arcangelo.

Nonostante l'altro la stesse mantenendo bassa, per evitare di essere un richiamo per allodole e ben altri tipi di pennuti, aveva percepito la forza della sua Grazia ancora potente, come l'ultima volta che si erano incontrati in Paradiso.

«Ma veniamo alle cose importanti.» riprese Gabriel «Dove sono i due vincitori del premio Tramiti dell'Anno, mhm?»

Le dita dell'ex Serafino ebbero un guizzo, si strinsero più forte alla spada, ma quando gli occhi dell'Arcangelo furono nei suoi, non ebbe il coraggio di muovere un solo muscolo.

Aveva sentito odore di acqua, quella tempestosa e l'istinto gli aveva suggerito che Gabriel non sarebbe rimasto con le mani in mano, né gli avrebbe permesso di sfiorarlo. Sentì la sua Grazia iniziare a pulsare e farsi più forte ogni secondo che passava.

«Cass~» cantilenò l'Arcangelo, incitandolo per avere una risposta.

«Perché sei interessato a Dean e Sam Winchester?»

«Non fraintendermi, brò, non voglio far niente ai tuoi due nuovi amichetti del cuore, mi stanno perfino simpatici, sai? Ma lo sai che sono nati per un motivo e uno soltanto. Tu stesso hai vegliato su quei marmocchi.»

«Non avevo mai immaginato che potesse essere per dare il via all'Apocalisse.»

«Già, già, questo è perché sei sempre stato povero d'immaginazione. Sai che c'è? Un giorno di questi ti porto a fare un giro con me, come i bei vecchi tempi, quando ce la spassavamo con Balthazar.»

«Voi ve la spassavate, io fungevo solo da vostro divertimento.»

Gabriel rise e gocce trasparenti rimbalzarono sulle sue spalle, come mosse da vita propria, per poi danzare nell'aria, vorticare ed unirsi alla sua schiena, prendendo la forma di enormi ali.

«Dimmi solo dove sono, Castiel. Una spintarella verso la giusta direzione, un semplice _Sì_ e si chiuderà anche questa storia.»

Castiel deglutì a vuoto, bloccato in quella baita, di colpo diventata troppo piccola per due essenze di luce come loro.

«Perché ci tieni tanto che Michael e Lucifer si uccidano?» chiese e non si rese conto di quanto lontano fosse dal capire Gabriel. Aveva passato la propria infanzia – se quella di un angelo può essere chiamata tale – con lui, ma soltanto ora che si era fatto più vicino agli uomini e alla loro natura, iniziava a capire i sentimenti degli altri. Prima, non avrebbe mai pensato che un angelo potesse provarli.

La voce di Gabriel si fece più alta, insieme alla sua Grazia.

«Non c'è _nessuno_ che ami Michael e Lucifer più di me!» La finestra andò in frantumi, in una pioggia di vetro che investì entrambi, aprendo ferite insanguinate sulla pelle a cui nessuno dei due fece caso «Ma se questo metterà pace in Paradiso, allora ben venga.»

«Non posso permettere che diventino i loro tramiti e distruggano l'umanità.» le ali di Castiel si manifestarono in un scricchiolare di foglie secche che mappavano il disegno delle piume, prima di sciogliersi nella Grazia che le ricoprì, bianca ed abbagliante.

Ancora una volta, Gabriel non provò il minimo timore. Si rigirò il lecca-lecca in bocca, masticandolo tra i denti fino a ridurlo al solo stecchetto di plastica e lo lasciò cadere ai propri piedi.

«Il solito ingenuo.» commentò beffardo, battendo la prima coppia di ali appena rinate. L'aria che si sollevò fu calda, l'armadio, il letto, il tavolino e ciò che lo occupava, venne tutto rovesciato dall'onda d'urto, in uno scoppio di rumori metallici e di legno rotto.

Castiel fu costretto a ripararsi con le braccia incrociate davanti al volto, mantenendo i piedi saldi a terra per non venir sollevato e scaraventato a sua volta contro la parete di fondo. Mantenne forte la presa alla spada angelica e, quando la forza dell'aria – c'era profumo di mare, di oceano, di laghi d'acqua dolce e di cascate – si chetò, fu pronto a scagliarsi contro l'Arcangelo, gettandosi in avanti, solo per vedere il corpo del fratello sollevarsi da terra in un balzo all'indietro e riatterrare al di fuori della baia, oltre la finestra.

«Mi è sempre piaciuto giocare con te, Castiel, ma ci sono cose più importanti ora. E, visto che non vuoi rispondermi con le buone, penso proverò con le cattive.» alla prima coppia di ali se ne aggiunse una seconda, maestosa, ricostruita da gocce d'acqua dorata che si depositava su piume dello stesso colore, lunghe e morbide.

I gufi più vicino alla baita iniziarono ad emettere un verso cupo e insistente, come se volessero richiamare l'attenzione e dopo di loro si aggiunse l'ululare di qualche lupo in lontananza, il miagolare di gatti randagi e il gorgogliare delle acque di un fiume a qualche centinaio di metri dalla baita. L'intera Ohio si stava eccitando a causa della presenza di un Arcangelo, diventata troppo forte per non essere notata.

E Castiel, finalmente, comprese che cosa sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco.

«Te l'ho detto, _brò_ che, se mi trovano, trovano anche te.» gli chiarì Gabriel «Quindi facciamo così: mi porti dove si trovano il principe e la principessa della valle degli imbecilli, oppure ti lascio qui insieme al coro di Angeli che mi manderà dietro Mika.»

Strofinò il polpastrello del medio con il pollice, attendendo qualche lungo secondo, per dare all'altro la possibilità di parlare; ma gliele lesse negli occhi le sue intenzioni, in quelle polle blu spalancate sul volto umano di Jimmy Novak che, da sole, urlavano la sua lealtà ai Winchester.

_Cass, Cass, non aveva mai capito quali battaglie era il caso di combattere e quali invece no._

Schioccò le dita e nel tempo di un battito di ciglia, il vapore acqueo presente nell'aria si solidificò intorno al corpo di Castiel, in corde che lo risalirono dalle gambe, ai fianchi, fino al collo, muovendoglisi addosso come spire di serpente, strusciando strette intorno agli abiti, che iniziavano a sfilacciarsi a causa dell'attrito.

Non aveva mai avuto problemi a punire gli esseri umani e le loro stronzate, ma Castiel era di famiglia; odiò essere arrivato ad usare certi trucchetti , soprattutto quelli imparati da Lucifer.

«Non… non puoi…» Castiel boccheggiava, il collo stritolato in quella morsa animata e il corpo costretto a piegarsi in modo innaturale. Sentiva le ossa scricchiolare, la pelle tirare e lacerarsi, solo le ali erano rimaste libere di battere, sollevandone il corpo che subito dopo ricadeva in terra in tonfi sordi e dolorosi.

«Non posso cosa? Lasciarti qui così? Vogliamo scommettere?»

«Jib–»

La mascella di Gabriel si serrò, gli occhi si fecero di un colore più intenso, dorati quanto le ali, che avevano completato il loro numero, mostrandosi tutte e sei nel mondo umano.

«Non usare quel nome, Cass.» lo ammonì, strofinando ancora le dita, pronto a farle schioccare una seconda volta. Lo avrebbe fatto, se non avesse sentito la presenza di altri angeli abbandonare il Paradiso per scendere sulla terra degli uomini e dirigersi verso di lui.

«Ed ecco i galoppini di Mika. Beh, fratellino, è stato un piacere rivedere che non sei cambiato, dopotutto. Non farti ammazzare, mi raccomando.» gli sorrise, ammiccando con un occhiolino.

Le sei ali circondarono il suo corpo, in un abbraccio dorato, che gli si chiuse addosso, facendolo scomparire nel nulla.

Castiel rimase da solo, legato – un'offerta sacrificale, dono per gli dèi.

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata nella season 5, con la presa del corpo di Nick da parte di Lucifer.  
> All'inizio Lucifer doveva essere l'unico protagonista incontrastato di una semplice one shot, poi, mentre scrivevo, la fic ha preso una piega diversa, Jimmy ha voluto la sua fetta di presenza (?) e Gabriel s'è intromesso a forza, facendomi cambiare tutti i piani. Al solito.  
> Quello che è certo è che rimane una fic sugli angeli e compagnia piumata; non ho intenzione di dare sta grande presenza ai Winchester, anche se non nego che potrebbero comparire, ma avranno una parte piuttosto marginale, quindi niente destiel, niente sabriel, niente debriel e niente, ahimè, sastiel. L'unico pair interrazziale è la Castiel/Jimmy, per il resto solo pairs più o meno sottintesi tra volatili e, forse, accenni alla wincest.


End file.
